Celestial Being
by Leafeonz
Summary: What happens when the athlete falls for a beautiful stranger?
1. Chapter 1

**Celestial Being**

_Perfect eyes and crystal skies_. That would be how he'd describe the scenario when he saw him for the first time.  
Cyan eyes just as blue and clear as the sky itself. The sun was just about to set in this absolutely gorgeous September afternoon which made his eyes shine even brighter. He noticed that the unknown male had relatively long, dark, luscious hair which made his skin look white and pure like the moon in a clear, starlit sky. He looked like he had some Asian features and a strong jawline and cheekbones, on top of a tall, slim body. He was shorter than Kevin himself though.  
Eventually Kevin's and the stranger's eyes met, which made Kevin blush lightly and look down on the pavement and the unknown male smile a shy smile.

The dark haired male took off shortly after their eyes had met, before Kevin even could've managed to go over to the stranger and introduce himself.  
The stranger's walk was smooth – it almost looked like he floated instead of walking and it left Kevin mesmerized.

Kevin himself was a very tall, muscular, red haired young man, who also happened to be on nearly every sport team there was in school. A typical athlete. He would never have thought that one of the same gender ever could have left him like this: full of questions and a warm feeling whenever he thought about the stranger.

Who was he? Was it another exchange student from across the seas? Would he ever see him again?  
It wasn't really that uncommon to see students from foreign countries at Lemon Grove's University, since it had a really good reputation and courses for nearly every taste. But what the heck, Kevin didn't even know what classes the dark haired male took.  
It all seemed so surreal, sure Kevin had seen some beautiful girls before, but this one person outshone all of them by far. It looked like it was out of this world, maybe even this universe. And it was a _**male**_?

Kevin was still standing in same spot as he did when he saw the stranger, even though he had left long ago. He was standing by a fountain in a park that was placed in the middle of the campus.  
He heard someone approaching from behind and got full of hope that it would be the very same person that he had exchanged eye contact with earlier the same day. Much to his disappointment it wasn't him. It was his best friend since childhood, Nazz. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Wow, rude much, aren't we, Mr. Barr? I can walk away again if that's what you want?" she said jokingly to her friend when he sighed at her appearance.  
"Wh-what, no, no-no-no… I just thought it was someone else, that's all. And hi, by the way." he said with a sly smile and lightly punched her on the shoulder, like they always did to one another.  
"So what are you doing here, all alone, in the middle of campus, after the sun has set? Aren't you supposed to be home sleeping by now?" she said smiling and winked at him, like she used to do whenever she was joking like that.  
The red haired young male just shook his head and let out a small laugh. Nazz always made Kevin feel safe, the heck they had been best friends for ages, and they've shared so many memories together.  
They were the perfect pair (if you asked everyone at school when they still were in high school) yet they just remained friends. They tried to extend their limits for a couple of months in their younger days and dated, but it didn't feel right, so they both agreed to just be friends instead.

The sun was long gone and the moon had started to make its way across the sky, which reminded Kevin of the pale skin of the unknown young male. A smile spread across his face as he thought of the other male, even though he didn't know him. Yet.

Nazz noticed that her friend stared at the moon and smiled, so she decided to ask what Kevin was thinking about.  
He turned to his friend and tried to explain "have you ever… like met someone that makes you smile just thinking about that person? I mean… I don't know, man, I just feel so confused." he said and turned to face the moon as a smile came sneaking upon his again.  
"She must've hit you really hard, dude. What's her name? What classes does she take? I assume you actually have spoken to her... right?" she replied to Kevin and rose a brow.  
"That's exactly what I haven't done! GOD, I'm such a loser… And there's just one more minor thing…" he said with a weird face expression.  
"And that is..?" Nazz said with a curious look.  
"It-may-or-may-not-be-a-guy." Kevin said really fast, looked away and hoped that she wouldn't catch up anything he said.

After a moment of silence Kevin turned back to see if his friend still kept him company, just to see the blonde girl stand there with her jaw dropped and big eyes.  
"Oh my gooooooood, are you serious?! This is amazing! So cute, oh my fricking goddess! Why haven't you ever told me you were into guys before?"  
Kevin face-palmed himself and let out a heavy sigh. "It's because I'm not into guys... well, I don't think so anyways. It's not anything official yet. Please don't tell anyone about this, okay?" he looked at his best friend who still looked super happy about this discovery.  
"I'm just really confused, you know? Like I've always thought I liked girls and then this really beautiful, dark haired guy turns up here, from nowhere and now I can't even stop thinking about him. I don't even know his name for crying out loud." Kevin said with a slight frustration in his voice before letting out a groan.  
Nazz gave him a pat on the back and old him that everything was going to be alright and that his secret was safe with her.

Eventually the pair started to head back to the dorm-house before it was getting too late.  
It was still rather warm outside considering the relatively late hour of the day. The walk was not even close to being silent, the two friends talked about everything; from memories to classes and classmates, professors, future dreams and goals, love etc.

Nazz and Kevin finally made their way to the dorm-house. They walked in and there he stood; the stranger from before, talking with one of his friends. Kevin dropped his jaw at the sight of the dark haired, smaller male. Nazz too was a bit taken away by the beautiful male in front of them.

_He was a sight for the gods_  
_He must have been a celestial being._

_… __To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's be friends**

Nazz soon snapped out of the state she was in and gave Kevin a nudge so that he'd do the same. It would've been too embarrassing if the unknown guy and his friend found them standing there and stared at them.

"Dude, he's… gorgeous! You should go and introduce yourself now while he's still here!" Nazz whispered to Kevin, who still seemed to be staring at the dark haired male. "Seriously Kevin, get yourself together, you don't want him to remember you as the guy who stared holes in him!" Nazz whispered a little bit louder and harsher this time, as she gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Oh, shit, fuck, my bad... Geez, I can't help it though, he's perfect for god's sake!" Kevin hissed as he rubbed his arm where Nazz just had punched him. "I don't know, man, I don't want to interrupt their conversation… or whatever…" he mumbled, which to Nazz rose a brow, put her hands on her hips.  
"You've got to be kidding me, right Kevin? You're one of the most charismatic person I know of. And for you to say that you don't dare go up to a guy, although you been talking to way too many girls before, is just ridiculous." She said and shook her head. "I mean, you don't have to ask him out you bummer, just get to know him and stuff, it'll be awesome!" she said happily as she started to push him towards the Asian couple who conversed in the other side of the common room in the dorm house.

Halfway across the room Nazz called out for the pair who turned their attention to the jock and the blonde girl. They smiled warmly and waved at them, which made Kevin blush lightly when he saw the boy's smile again.  
"Are you also first-year students here?" Nazz asked and smiled at the two dark haired before her.  
"Why yes, we are! We actually just got here the other day!" the male one answered with the same warm smile as before.  
"Oh my, how rude of me! Let me introduce myself! I'm Seung-Eun and this is my twin sister, Chun-Hwa!" he said and made a gesture toward her. "Nice to meet you!" she said and tilted her head a little and smiled.

"Seu-Chu-What?" Kevin asked and looked very confused.  
Nazz gave him an angry look and then turned back to the sibling and said "I'm sorry for my stupid friend. You know jocks may have muscles, but the lack of brains… oh my, I tell y'all!" she said and shook her head.  
"But I assume that you two are exchange students then? I mean by the names I can tell you're not from around, right?" Nazz asked curiously.  
"That's right, haha, my brother and I come from Seoul, in South Korea actually!" Chun-Hwa stated.  
"Wow, that is so cool! And you're English's pretty darn good, if I'm allowed to say that without sounding racist or anything" Nazz said and let out a small laugh.  
"It's quite alright! You see, our dad comes from UK, and our mom comes from Seoul. We used to live in Brighton when we were younger, but then we moved to Korea later on. But our parents have always wanted us to keep in touch with our cultural heritage, so we grew up speaking both languages – hence to why we're fluent in both!" Seung-Eun said with a great amount of excitement in his voice. "Oh, by the way, we do have English names too, so our friends who find it difficult to pronounce our names won't have to twist their tongues. So you guys can call us Sophie and Eddward, or Edd if you please." He said with a smile and winked at them. And once again Kevin found himself blushing.

They had been standing there and talked with each other for a while now. Well, at least the twins and Nazz. Kevin hadn't spoken that much since he made a fool out of himself when he didn't catch their names.  
"So, uh, what are you guys studying?" Kevin asked just so that he wouldn't just be standing there, silent while everyone else seemed to be bonding.  
"My brother and I are both majoring in art! But he's going for clothing design and I'm going for fine art! What about you two?" Sophie said.  
"Uh, sports… kind of…" Kevin mumbled as he looked down on his feet. What was wrong with him? He had never been like this in a social situation before, and it just made him feel even worse.  
Nazz rolled her eyes and answered the question for him instead, and added that she too would be studying fine art.  
The two girls seemed pretty excited about this and got carried away with their talking about artists and styles. The two boys started talking too. In the beginning Edd had been the one who talked the most, since Kevin couldn't think straight, but eventually he loosened and started talking too.

Kevin and Edd for a long time. They even talked longer than the two females, who had already taken their leaves when the two boys decided to call it a day and head to their rooms.

Kevin walked Seung-_Edd_ to his room, just so that the slim boy wouldn't get lost… Well, at least that's what he told Edd, so that he wouldn't be suspicious about the other boys' desire to be near the dark haired, gorgeous male.  
When they finally got to Edd's door Kevin got a bit nervous, he didn't want to leave the boy just yet – so he started talking casually with him, so that he wouldn't go inside his room.

They talked for about 30 minutes more, that's when Edd checked his clock on his wrist and said that he really needed to go to bed now.  
Kevin got a bit disappointed, but then realised that he too should probably go to bed.

"Your sister and my best friend seem to get along pretty well, so hey! Let's be friends we too, aight?" Kevin said with a hopeful smile on his face, waiting for the other to respond.  
"Sounds like a great proposal, Kevin. _Let's be friends._"

**(A/N)  
****Thank you guys so so so much for your support and kind words! And I'm really sorry for not posting a new chapter earlier, but I've had so many exams to do and whenever I had some spare time I was too tired to write. But I will try to keep this story going!  
****Lots of love to you! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

If that's what you call it

Time flew by and it was now late October. The air had started to become colder, the leaves on the trees had all changed into a spectacular colour-show.

The sun was about to set this cold, yet beautiful afternoon, and Kevin had just finished practice. He bid the team goodbye in the locker room with a big goofy smile on his face. Some of his team mates wondered why he was so happy and mocked him jokingly, but Kevin did not answer any of them, he could only think of his crush, Edd. His own little Seung-_Edd. _Without changing his clothes, nor taking a shower, he set off to the building where all art students were.

He jogged and thought about how he should ask the Korean guy out, without being too obvious… You know, just two guys spending some time together, nothing special… Who did the think he could fool? Kevin were head over heels of the smaller guy and more of a captain obvious about that too. Good thing Edd hadn't figured it out yet.

Lost in his thoughts Kevin didn't see the approaching person that he was about to collide with. Both Kevin and the person he ran into fell to the ground, he snapped out of his own thoughts and got up, dusted himself off and let out a hand to the other person on the ground. That's when he saw who it was. It was Eddy. His annoying, shorter, loud mouthed neighbour from back in the suburbs and cul-de-sac.  
Kevin rolled his eyes, but still held out the hand to Eddy, who now were complaining and being loud as usual.  
"What are you even doing here, twerp? And where's Ed?" Kevin asked, not really expecting an answer – not that he cared either.  
"The hell do you care? And I'm here to see Sarah, we're dating if you can't remember, shovel chin." Eddy replied with a venomous voice.  
"Oh, right… Are you going to take the hand or not, dorko?" Kevin said, impatient to get away and meet Edd.

Eddy took the hand and got up, dusted himself off and took off and shouted to Kevin from a distance "you should keep an eye on the path and not have your heads up in the clouds, box head."  
Kevin just shook his head and begun to walk to the art building.

The sun had now set and it had gotten colder and a bit windy. A crescent moon made its way up across the starlit sky, which reminded Kevin of the first time he saw Edd. Kevin smiled of the thought and he increased his pace.  
When Kevin finally reached the building he met Nazz and Sophie outside, the both were talking about art, as usual, but dropped their conversation when they saw Kevin approaching them.  
"Heya, Kev, in a hurry I see?" Nazz asked and giggled accompanied with Sophie.  
"What are you even talking about?" Kevin replied and rose a brow.  
"You haven't even changed from your practice clothes" Sophie said as she tried to stop giggle.

"Oh fuck, man… Oh well, nothing I can do about it now, is it ladies?" Kevin said slightly embarrassed and winked to his female friends.  
"Dude, I don't think Edd is going to run away and not saying anything. You don't have to worry about missing him. He's probably not even going to come home to the dorm house until very late tonight. Damn, cowboy, don't stress." Nazz said and rose a brow to her red haired friend.  
"Whatever do you mean with that?" Kevin asked and grew a little bit redder in his face.  
Sophie shook her head and replied "it's so obvious that you are crushing hard on my brother."  
Kevin didn't say anything just stood there dumbfounded.  
"And I can assure you that Seung-Eun does not like the smell of sweat or dirty clothes, so you should run home and change. Nazz and I make sure he stays here until you get back" Sophie added with a warm smile on her face.

Kevin took Sophie's advice and sprinted home and took a shower and changed into navy blue chinos, a V-necked t-shirt that hugged Kevin so that you could see his toned body oh so well. Over that he had a zip-hoodie.

Kevin eventually got back to the art building, and as the girls had promised Edd was still there, talking with his sister and Nazz by his working space that were filled with sketches and textiles. The girls saw Kevin lurking in the hallway outside the door and decided to leave the two guys alone. Edd hadn't seen Kevin in the hallway yet, so when the girls left he simply returned to his sketches.

Kevin sneaked inside the room and stood behind Edd, without him noticing, stood behind him and observed the smaller male's movements when he drew new designs for his collection. Eventually Kevin couldn't just stand there without the other knowing about his present, so Kevin picked up his phone and wrote a text to Edd that said 'behind you'.  
Edd picked up his phone to see who texted him and saw Kevin's name on the screen, unlocked his phone and read the text and got confused, but decided to turn around to see Kevin standing unnecessary close to him.  
"JESUS CHRIST, KEVIN BARR" Edd yelped in surprise "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT?!" he added.  
"Oh calm down now, man hahah" Kevin said with an amused expression all over his face.  
"God, you're hopeless, I'm going to start locking the door if you're going to continue with this stuff. My poor heart can't take much more. Goodbye cruel world." Edd said with a dramatic voice and pretended to faint.  
"Oh no! My love, please forgive me!" Kevin played along, also he overly dramatic and run over to caress the smaller male who pretended to faint.  
Soon they both burst out in laughter, Edd still in Kevin's arms.  
Kevin's embrace tightened and he didn't want to let go of the Asian beauty.  
"Uhm, I don't want to ruin the moment of this bromance or whatever you'd like to call it. But I'd appreciate if you could let go of me now, Mr. Barr." Edd said to the taller male who still held him in his arms.  
Kevin blushed and let go of the other male who now stared at him with roused brows.  
"Is there anything in particular that you wanted from me?" Edd asked.

"Nah, just wanted to spend some time with my pal, that's all, y'know." Kevin lied and scratched the back of his neck.  
Edd watched his friend's behaviour "Are you sure there's nothing that you wanted to tell me?" he added and gave a suspicious look.  
"Uh, y-yeah, hehe, nothing at all" Kevin said, starting to get nervous.  
"Okay then" Edd simply replied and the returned to his sketches.

Kevin stood there in silence, watching the smaller male work for several minutes before breaking the ice.  
"So, uh, what are you doing next Friday?" he asked and scratched the back of his neck once again.  
"Well, I suppose there's this Halloween party, not sure if I'll go though. Why?" Edd asked his friend, without taking his eyes off the papers in front of him.  
"Uh, y'know, we have a match on Friday before the Halloween party, and I… I wondered if you wanted to come and cheer for me. I mean of course Nazz will be there too and Sophie too most likely, since the girls are never away from each other." Kevin said "and after that maybe we could go together to the party?" he added.  
There was a long silence before Edd spoke.  
"I don't know, Kevin. I'm not really a big fan of sports, nor big parties." He answered coldly.  
"Please, Edd, it would mean so much to me if you came!" Kevin almost begged, realising that he sounded really desperate.  
Edd turned around and looked at Kevin "are you always so desperate when you ask your friends to come and watch your games?" he asked with a roused brow.  
"Wha- No! Of course not!" Kevin answered "geez, what's with you anyways? Why are you acting so cold all of a sudden?" he said with a confused look on his face. Edd stiffened. After a while Edd had a weird expression on his face.  
"I do apologise for such behaviour, Kevin." he started and then went quiet for a little while again.  
"Have you ever felt something towards someone that you know you can't have? And if so, what do you suggest doing?" Edd asked and looked at Kevin, whose was confused until he registered what his friend had said.  
"Oh man, have I? Actually I have a major crush on someone, but they don't know it and I'm too afraid to say something. But if you got more guts than I have, I suggest that you tell them how you feel." Kevin said with a blush creeping across his face.  
"Hahah, no, I don't think that's such a good idea. I'll just keep it to myself. And also, I'd love to come and watch your game and go to the party afterward." Edd said with a smile.  
"Oh, awesome! It's a date then?" Kevin said and winked  
"_If that's what you call it_." Edd replied.

Kevin somewhat felt hopeful. Maybe Edd did shared the same feelings as Kevind did towards him? Oh god, did Kevin look forwards to the party now that he would be going with his crusch?

**A/N: Once again I apologise for late update. I also apologise for the hasty plot in this chapter.  
Thank you guys so so much for all your support!  
xoxo Leafeonz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't fall**

It was two days before the game and the big Halloween party, and the weather had become a lot colder and greyer in just a couple of days.

The football team had practice, as usual, even though the rain poured down, and there on the side of the field stood a few students and waited for the jocks to be done with their training. And of course amongst these people were the Asian twins and the blonde. They stood there and talked under their umbrellas, waiting for Kevin to be done so they could get going.  
They had booked a table at a fine restaurant downtown, so they could plan the costumes for the party. Even though they only had two days until they had to be finished they all seemed rather calm about the situation. Since Edd was done with his things for now he had some time to kill, so he suggested that he could make them the costumes. Both Nazz and Sophie (obviously) had seen Edd's work before, and they knew that they all would be slaying if Edd made them – and he would do it for free, so they didn't have to spend a whole lot of money just for one night.

Eventually the practise ended, but the rain did not, and the football field soon started to get empty, and soon there were only four students left and the coach that never seemed to stop talking with Kevin. It was a big game and Kevin was the team captain, but still? Oh lord.

The art trio all rolled their eyes and started to talk a little bit while waiting for the coach to let go of Kevin.  
After another twenty minutes Kevin finally made his way over to his friend who now looked a bit annoyed with him.

"Whatcha all grumpy 'bout?" Kevin asked and looked rather confused as he got under Edd's umbrella for shelter from the rain.  
"Do we have to remind you that we have a reservation at the restaurant for tonight and you have to go home, take a shower and change your clothing, Mr. Barr" Sophie started with a sassy tone before they all broke into laughter.  
"I think we all should head back to the dorm-house and get ready. A hot shower sounds delightful right now. This darn cold is killing me" Edd complained as the group started to walk in the direction of the dorm-house.  
"You wanna borrow my jersey?" Kevin asked politely and begun to take it off of himself.  
"Oh, you're too kind, Kevin, but no thanks. I already have three layers of shirts on me – and I don't want you to catch a cold." Edd replied whit a warm smile.  
"Sorry, pal, too late" Kevin said quickly and before Edd even could react he had Kevin's jersey on his shoulders.  
"You have a game in two days and you might catch a cold, like I mentioned earlier. I wouldn't like to be the reason to why you can't play on Friday." Edd said and took off the jacket and gave it back to Kevin. "We would want to risk our star not being able to play on his big night, right girls?" He added with a wink.

The group eventually got to the dorm-house before they all split up. The two girls went to Nazz's room to change and the two went the same direction, since Kevin insisted to give Edd company to his room, once again, even though Kevin himself lived the opposite direction.

About fifteen minutes after the two boys had bid each other goodbye Edd heard someone knocking on the door, he went to open and to his surprise Kevin stood there in a tank-top, basket shorts, flip-flops and a bag.  
"Good lord, Kevin! Aren't you done yet? We have our reservation due three quarters!" Edd hissed to his friend who still stood in the hallway outside his room.  
"Well, I kind of forgot that my shower is broken, and I hoped that I could use yours? Pretty please?" Kevin asked and pouted his lower lip and gave a puppy eyes look.  
Edd just shook his head and made room for the jock to get inside.

"Dude, we've been friends since school started but I haven't been in your room until now?" Kevin stated and looked around in the neatly organized room.  
"Well, I haven't been in your room either" Edd simply replied and walked to a drawer and picked out fresh towels for Kevin. "Make yourself at home" he said when he handed over the towels and smiled.  
"Thanks man" Kevin said and walked to the bathroom.

While Kevin took a shower Edd decided to pick out an outfit once again, since he didn't want to look underdressed. He took out a long, white dress shirt with Mao-collar and a pair of Cheap Monday black skinny jeans. To that he decided to go with a golden pendant with a moonstone and rings with geodes.

Without noticing that Kevin was done and had walked into the room, the smaller male begun to strip, right before Kevin's eyes.  
It didn't take long before Kevin could feel a tingling feeling in his private parts and to avoid it getting any further he decided to clear his throat, to let Edd know he was there.  
Edd jumped at the sound of Kevin and turned around, still not fully dressed, and covered his upper body with the shirt he was supposed to wear.

"For the love of God, Kevin!" Edd said with a slight horror in his voice "for how long have you've been standing there?" he asked, still covering his thin, pale upper body with the white dress shirt.  
"Uh, I just got here" Kevin lied and looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Edd shook his head and finished dressing, put his hair up in a messy man-bun before Kevin and he went out to meet the girls.

The group made their way to the restaurant where they had reservation. The night went by smoothly and the group had a ball. The food was delicious and the youths had a lot of good wine and beer to drink during the night.

When everyone had had just the right amount of alcohol to drink they started to talk about what the dinner really was all about; the Halloween costumes.

The time flew by and the group had more to drink and a loud discussions about whether they should go as famous artists or not.  
Everyone thought it was a good idea, except Kevin, who wanted to go as a football player or something else. But after thirty minutes of convincing and compromising they finally got the jock on their side.

Nazz and Sophie was supposed to go as Frida Kahlo and Diego Rivera, while Edd was going as Vincent van Gogh and Kevin as Andy Warhol.  
The jock wasn't really a big fan of this idea even after agreeing, but Edd had promised that he would go with him, so it was alright – even though it wasn't officially a date.

The group had a few more beers before they decided to pay the bill and begin their walk home. As usual their walk were everything but close to being silent and peaceful – especially now when they all had had a few too many glasses to drink.

Eventually they got to the dorm-house and as usual the girls went their way and Kevin followed Edd to his room – but this time he had a reason to, since his bag was still there from earlier that night.

They got to the room, Edd unlocked the door and walked in with Kevin right after. Kevin walked over and grabbed his sport bag and looked at Edd who leaned against the wall and observed Kevin.  
Without even thinking about it, Kevin walked over to Edd, dropped the bag on the floor and locked Edd between the wall and himself.  
Edd's jaw dropped and there was a silence and tension in the air. Kevin looked Edd dead serious in the eyes as he started talking.  
"I might as well tell you this to get over with it; I have the biggest crush on you, and I don't know what to say or feel. You are perfect and I feel so happy and dumb whenever you're around. I have never felt this way towards any other human being before, and I knew you were the one for me when I first saw you that beautiful day in September. I'm in fucking love with you, Seung-Eun." Kevin said with a low voice and heavy breathing.

Edd looked dumbfounded for a while before shaking his head. He raised a hand and put it on Kevins cheek before speaking up "Oh, Kevin I love you too, but not in the same way.  
Don't fall. I'm begging you, _please don't fall_. It's not fair to you." Edd said with lack of emotion in his voice.

Kevin felt the warmth of Edd's hand that was still on his cheek, too drunk to accept what the smaller male just said, he leaned closer and closed the gap between the two of them.  
He finally kissed him. Just a second before he felt a stinging pain in his face. Edd had slapped him across the face.

He looked at the dark haired male with a confused expression on his face.  
"What the fuck was that good for?!" Kevin asked still very confused "you said you loved me too?!" he added.

Edd just shook his head, grabbed Kevins sport trunk, walked to the door and opened it.  
"I would be glad if you could take your leave now, Kevin. I don't want to hurt you furthermore." Edd said fighting back the tears.

Kevin walked out the door, took his bag and looked up at Edd with sad eyes and regretted what he just had done.

"I'll see you tomorrow for your fitting. Don't be late." Edd said before closing the door in Kevin's face.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hellooo, I'm back with yet another chapter to this story that I may, or may not had forgotten about. I'm so sorry for leaving you all hanging. And I love each and everyone of you guys who left so nice comments. I will try to finish this story as soon as possible! Love you all xoxo Leafeonz****

The next day passed on rather slowly for our young athlete, who could only think about the event that took place in Edd's dorm last night. He regretted the kiss so much, he really didn't want to ruin his friendship with the Asian guy, that he may or may not have a major crush on.

**4.15** **PM**. Kevin had had practice with his team the whole day, due to the upcoming match that would take place tomorrow, before the big halloween party. He couldn't seem to focus on either the practice or the big game - all he could think about was how to apologize to Edd when he would go over to the art student's house later for his fitting.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, FOCUS, BARR" Kevin snapped out of his own thought and tried to get his head back in the game. It was to no use, he just wanted to be gone from this football field and talk to Edd.

**4.37** **PM**. It started raining, heavily, and the coach yelled to the team out on the field that the practice was dismissed, and that they had to get home and not catch a cold for the big day tomorrow. When everyone was about to leave, he told Kevin to stay a bit to talk. He was the team captain after all.  
"Son, you really need to get your mind set for the game, you don't want to lose your first game here at college, do ya?" said the coach and gave Kevin a stern, but yet concerned look.  
Kevin didn't say anything just looked at the coach and the down at the muddy ground.

"Yeah, I just think I need to clear my thoughts tonight and get a good night's sleep, and I'm ready to kick some ass tomorrow" said the ginger and smiled at the coach.

"That's my boy! Alright now, I'll see you tomorrow at practice, before you and the team go and destroy the other team!"

Kevin didn't reply, just gave a smile, grabbed his bag and started to head towards the Art building to clear thing out with his Asian crush.

It didn't take for kevin to get to his destination, he stormed into the building and headed for the stairs before rushing up to the fifth floor, which was here the design students were. He took big steps until he reached the door that led into the room where Edd had his working space. The door was ajar, Kevin put his hand on the handle and was about to open, when he heard Edd was talking to someone. The ginger froze when he heard it was another male in the room. The unknown guy had dark and kinda seductive voice which Kevin did not recognize, neither did he recall Edd talking about having male classmates before.  
He opened the door a little bit more and peeked in on Edd and the other guy who was giving the ravenette company.  
The two of them stood by the working space of Edd and talked, and they both seemed to get along very well. The unknown guy was a lot taller than Edd himself and was toned for the gods, he even was taller than Kevin, but of course not as muscular as Kevin. He had chocolate brown, curly hair in a somewhat swiped haircut and his face had a lot of strong features and he looked very handsome.  
Kevin's thought started to rush through his head "_oh my god, that guy is trying to steal Edd away from me?!_" and without any second thought he bursted in through the door and walked up to the two guys who stopped talking and were very taken by surprise by Kevin's presence. Kevin went straight up to the taller guy and threw him against the wall and started yelling at him  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY GUY, MR. HANDSOME FACE? HUH?"  
The other guy had had it already with Kevin, got up and launched at Kevin and soon they were both on the ground beating each other to a pulp.

Edd got angrier for each second the passed with the two males on the floor beating each other up, and decided to put it to an end by dragging Kevin away. Kevin was surprised by the strength that was hidden in that petite body of his.  
"Your guy? Really Kevin? Just like the moon and all the stars, I don't belong to anyone. And for the records, this is Adam. Adam's my friend, and he has all the rights to be here, in fact - maybe even more rights to be here than you do, since he's an art student too. He happens to study illustrations, and Adam came here for the same reason as to why you are here this very afternoon. He too had an appointment with me for his fitting, since he came to me and asked if I could sew him his halloween costume too. And it just happens to be like this now that Adam was here first today, and therefore I will help him before I get to help you. Is that clear, Mr. Barr?" Seung-Eun said with a very stern and annoyed tone in his voice, looking down at Kevin who still was on the floor.  
Kevin looked surprised after he just got scold by Edd. He looked at the guy few meters away from himself, that apparently was named Adam and gave him a look that could kill. But Adam only rolled his eyes, got up from the floor and dusted himself off. Kevin felt his blood boil just thinking about he now had to fight to get Edd's attention. Well not like he didn't have to do it before, but now even harder. Kevin refused to think that the half korean guy would be interested in someone else.

"If you would be so kind to leave us alone now, Kevin, since you obviously don't know how to behave in public. I'm actually very offended that one of the people I consider to be my friend attack a stranger, by the mere thought of being close to me? I'm not impressed, Mr. Barr." Seung-Eun said with disappointment in his voice, as he stood by the door, gesturing for Kevin to leave the two guys alone. Kevin got up, glared at Adam who looked rather pleased with the scolding Kevin just got from the Asian male.  
"You can come back in two hours or so, go home, take a shower and think over your decisions here in life." Edd said before closing the door in Kevin's face.

Edd got back to Adam who stood behind Edd's desk and apologized for Kevin's actions and prayed to god that it would never happen again.  
"No, it's quite ok, I mean it's not really your fault that he attacked me." Adam said and shrugged it off. Before starting to strip down to his underwear to be able to put on the clothes Seung-Eun had made.  
"Well, I am not sure, but I think he thought I was flirting with him and got mixed vibes from me, when all I did was trying not to get him confused. I do not want anything romantic to do with him. He even kissed me the other day, in hope that I would kiss him back." Edd said and started to pin down the loose fabric on Adam's body. One could clearly hear that Edd was very annoyed by this event that occurred just the night before.

"Seung, it is really not your fault, just let it go. I can talk with Kevin if you'd like to" Adam said with a warm smile on his face. Edd smiled back and continued to work on the costume.  
"I never thought that the team captain of the football team would be into guys though" Adam said and let out a small laugh.

"No, me neither. But there's nothing wrong with that, I prefer guys myself too, which is rather obvious - and if you hadn't noticed it before then I'm sorry to tell you that you might be a little bit slow" Edd said and started laughing hysterically, and soon Adam joined him in the laughing. After the laughter had settled down it was quiet as Seung-Eun worked and Adam didn't want to interrupt as the time flew by.  
When Edd was done he told Adam that he could change back into his own clothes and gave him a smile. The tall brunette started to blush as he once again stood in his underwear in front of the shorter and stylish ravenette.  
"H-hey" Adam spoke up, "I know this might be out of the blue, but.. Maybe, I mean, do you maybe want to go out on a date with me or so?" he blushed heavily and looked down at Edd who was surprised by the fact of being asked out.  
"I mean, I understand if you say no, since we only known each other of a couple of months, and the fact that the angry ginger might throw a fit and all.." Adam said looking around everywhere but on Edd, as he was very embarrassed.  
Edd giggled a little as he looked at the tall and otherwise confident artist, being very sweet and shy.  
"Do not worry about Kevin, Adam. As I stated before; I do not want to have anything to do with him in a romantic context. I love him as my friend, and I'm very sorry if I made him confused. I will have to talk with him when he gets here."  
Both of them smiled at one another before they heard someone knocking on the door.  
"That has to be Kevin" Edd said, and looked at Adam, who still was undressed.  
"Maybe you want to go to the halloween party with me tomorrow?" Adam smiled.

"Oh, no sorry, but I already promised to go with my sister, Nazz and Kevin.. But I might find you at the party, and then we can dance together or whatever youths do" Edd said, followed by a laugh from Adam.  
"That sounds terrific. Seung." Adam replied as he got dressed. "Oh before I leave, may I kiss you on the cheek?" Adam said and once again blushed.  
"Haha, sorry, no kiss before the date." Edd replied and winked at him as he unlocked the door to let Adam out, and Kevin in.  
"I'll see you around, Adam" Edd said and smiled before the tall guy left.  
Now it was only Seung-Eun and Kevin here. And they had a lot of things to go through.  
"Ok, Kevin, _we need to talk_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Disaster**

Edd walked over to his desk followed by a regretful Kevin.

"Ok, so listen up Kevin, I'm saying this as a friend" Seung started and looked Kevin in his eyes. "I have no interest in you, more than being friends. You are a very sweet guy, but I am definitely not the guy you deserve. We can only be friends, alright?" Seung said and Kevin could hear that he sounded kind of anxious..? Why was it so important for Seung to not let Kevin love him?

Kevin stared down on his feet as he took in what his Seung-Edd before answering.  
"I don't understand why you just can't let this happen? I poured my feeling out and now I'm standing here like a fool, and you refuse to return my feelings" Kevin felt a slight defeat, and now looked up from his feet and was met by Seung's big eyes. "Why can't you just let me love you? I love you.. So much, my heart it.. It aches.." He continued in almost a whisper.

Edd felt his heart smash into pieces when he heard Kevin saying these words. He tears form in his eyes. He felt too ashamed to say anything, and so did Kevin who was now sobbing?  
He walked over to the tall athlete and wrapped his arms around him as he now felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"I truly am sorry, Kevin, but I can't just let it happen. I'm not the one you think I am, and you are too important for me now, to let anything ruin our friendship." Edd said as he tightened his embrace.

After what seemed to be hours he finally let go, and Kevin got himself together and dried his tears with the ends of his shirt sleeves and gave Edd one of his famous smiles.  
"I see how it is, and sure it hurts when you say this to me, but you cannot let me hangin here now. I at least deserve an explanation to why you cannot let this love flow."  
Seung just looked Kevin dead in the eyes and shook his head.  
"I'm afraid I cannot let you in on this one, Kevin, and I'm not the one who usually keeps secrets from the people who I consider to have a bigger part in my life."  
Kevin didn't say anything, but one could see the disappointment in his face.  
"Now I'd like to drop this, since this is not what you came here for, Mr. Barr." Edd said as he took out the clothes he had made for Kevin as his halloween costume for the party.  
Kevin was left with his mouth open, he had never seen something this well tailored before, and Seung had made this in just a couple of days? This only showed how good this young man was. If Kevin ever became famous, he'd definitely hire his Seung-Edd as his private tailor to make his suits.

"Uhm, Kevin… In order for me to pin down the loose fabric to make it fit for you, you have to take the actual clothes on.." Seung said when Kevin had been staring at the costume before him for a few minutes.  
Kevin shook his head and came back to his senses and blushed.  
"S-sorry, got lost in my thoughts a little.. The costume is amazing, Edd" Kevin said as he started to take off his clothes a little bit too eager. Edd didn't say anything, just handed him the costume for him to put on.  
When it was on he started to pin it down, to make it fitted. It was silence until Kevin finally broke the silence.  
"So that Adam.. Is he the reason that you don't want to love me? Because you have feelings for him?" Kevin could hear the jealousy in his own voice.  
Edd froze for a moment, which Kevin noticed.  
"So that is how it is… I understand... " Kevin said, venom dripping in his words.  
"No Kevin, you don't. I have nearly any love interest in neither you or Adam. It's rather the opposite, you both seemed to have taken a liking for me." Edd looked Kevin coldly in his eyes, as he was pinning the sleeve on the shirt. Edd was very annoyed as one could hear in his voice.  
"Oh… I see" was all Kevin could say as the room felt silence under a heavy tension.  
Neither of the young males talked for the rest of the time as Edd was pinning down the fabric. When he was done he simply asked Kevin to get undressed again so he could start sewing in the garment and finish the costume.  
When Kevin had got undressed and dressed again he stood there and watched as Seung swiftly worked, wanting to say something to make sure they didn't leave on bad terms tonight - Seung was after all Kevin's "date" tomorrow and he didn't want the smaller asian guy to change his mind about going to the party with him.  
"So, uh, do you want to make company back to the dorm, or do you just want me to leave already?" Kevin said, a bit ashamed of his behaviour from before.  
"You don't have to stay if you don't want to. You can do whatever you want, it's really up to you to decide" Edd said still very focused on his work.  
The tension was gone it felt like after their small fight, so Kevin decided to stay, so that he could show Edd that he wasn't mad at him (and maybe make him change his mind about not wanting to have any love interest in Kevin).

There was a silence upon them again, but it didn't feel as uncomfortable as it had felt earlier - so Kevin decided to not say anything to interrupt Edd's work.

After maybe half an hour Edd looked up from his sewing machine and looked at Kevin who was standing by the window looking out in the dark, rainy night.  
Kevin could see Edd looking at him from the reflection in the window, so he turned around to face Edd with a small smile on his lips.  
"Well, the costume is done now, do you want to try it on one last time, and maybe change something. Or do you just want to go home and get some rest?" Edd said as he rose from his seat by his station. His hair was now put up in a messy bun with some fly hair sticking out around his face and on his neck. He had rolled up the sleeves on his white button up shirt, and he looked genuinely worn out. Kevin couldn't help but think Seung looked extremely sexy like this. He kind of just wanted to sweep Seung up in his arms and carry him home and lay him in Kevin's bed and cuddle up against him.  
"I don't believe that trying it on again would be necessary. And even if it won't fit a 100%, your costumes will still be so much better than most of the cheap costumes people will wear tomorrow anyways." Kevin said, as he got closer to Seung-Eun's working station. "Let's just go home, Edd." Kevin said with a half smile. The sleepy Edd gave a sleepy smile and started cleaning his station, before grabbing his bag and started walking towards the door, Kevin in the heels. He turned off the lights, locked the door and they were off to the elevator. By this point Seung had a very hard time keeping his eyes open, and did everything he could to keep his eyes from shutting and drifting into slumber whilst he was waiting for the elevator with Kevin.  
Kevin noticed this and couldn't do anything else but chuckle.  
"A bit tired now, aren't we, Seung-Edd?" Kevin said and winked at the slightly smaller male.  
"You have no idea. I should make you carry me home for staying up this late sewing for you" Edd said jokingly, and before he could react he was in the arms of Kevin.  
He looked up at Kevin with big eyes, and blushed. Well he was awake now for sure.  
Kevin didn't look down Edd, knowing that he would only want to kiss his precious face if he did. Edd soon felt very sleepy again, and started to snuggle against the heat of Kevin's torso. "This is so nice" they both thought, without saying anything to one another.  
The elevator finally arrived to their floor and Kevin walked in, Edd in his arms, snuggled up against his chest, his long legs hanging awkwardly there and dingeling. Kevin smiled at the sight.  
"Shit" Kevin whispered, and Edd looked up at him groggily and rose a brow. "What's the matter Kevin?"  
"I just realised that none of us got an umbrella with us, and it's pouring down outside… We're guaranteed to get wet and cold at least.." Kevin answered and looked down on the now bothered Seung in his arms.  
"Oh, yes, that is quite true.. Oh well.. By the way, you can put me down now." Edd said and started to twist in Kevin's arms. Kevin was slightly disappointed, as he actually wanted to carry Edd all the way back home, but did as the ravenette had requested. But to Kevin's surprise Edd stood very close to him, even after he had been put down, and it filled Kevin with a warm feeling.  
The elevator now hit the lobby and the pair got out from it and made their way to the entrance, got out and alarmed the building, as the last person in the house was supposed to do to prevent burglary. They stood outside the entrance for a while and watched the rain pour down.  
Then all of a sudden Seung grabs Kevin's hand, looks him in the eyes with a childish smile that flashes his teeth, before he runs out in the rain and drags Kevin with him. Kevin was caught off guard and almost fell on his face, but found his balance soon enough. He looked dumbfounded at Edd who was running in the rain and laughing like a child as he dragged Kevin with him. Kevin started laughing with Edd and soon was the one who dragged Edd with him as they were running to every puddle they could find on their way back to the dorm house. It was cold, dark and rainy, but they felt so alive and so young, Kevin never wanted this moment to end. What had happened to Edd? Was he so tired that he had lost his mind? But for whatever reason to his behaviour, Kevin couldn't complain. This side of Seung-Edd was amazing.  
They kept on running around from puddle to puddle until Edd suddenly stopped under a streetlight, and looked at Kevin that had run a little bit further, since he didn't realise Edd's hand had slipped out of his and Edd stood still. Kevin walked to Edd, and Edd met him with yet another childish smile.  
"Aren't you afraid of catching a cold, Edd?" Kevin asked as he closer to Edd who still stood under the streetlight and reached out his hand for Kevin to take.  
"I am not, I'm having a good time." Edd said as Kevin laid his hand in his own. Seung crashed into Kevin's chest and absorbed the heat that was escaping from Kevin's body.  
"Dance with me, Kevin." Edd whispered. Kevin blushed heavily, as he closed the gap between their bodies and slowly started setting them into a motion, as the cold rain hit them from above, and the only light they had was the orange lights from the evenly spaced streetlights that was placed on campus.  
"I probably will regret this in the future.." Edd whispered, barely audible through the rain.  
"What did you sa-" Kevin was cut short by a pair of smooth lips crashing into his rough ones.  
Seung-Eun kissed him, what was happening? It felt like time stopped. This was what his dreams was made of. It was amazing.  
Seung broke the kiss after a while - too soon if you asked Kevin.  
Kevin looked Seung in the eyes with a shocked expression plastered on his face.  
"W-wha.. Wow" was the only thing Kevin could say. And once again Edd had a childish smile on his face as he took Kevin's hand and started running through the rain towards the dorm house once again.  
They finally made it to the dorm house, where Edd paused a bit and looked up on Kevina and kissed him softly on his lips again, before he opened the entrance door and walked in, still holding Kevin's hand, finger laced together. The lobby was nearly empty, except a few students sitting in the couches and talking, and the guy working in the reception.  
Edd leaned close to Kevin's ear as he whispered "you want to make me company tonight?" with a sly smirk. Kevin blushed again as he looked Edd in the eyes, wanting to say yes instantly, but instead got his cool together and answered "are you sure?". Edd nodded, as he started walking towards the stairs that led to his wing, Kevin right after him.  
They ran up the stairs and through the hallways laughing and stopped only to unlock Seung's door. They got in, closed and locked the door, before Kevin once again pinned Seung-Eun against the wall, kissing each other's lips swollen. Their clothes were soaked and cold, so Edd started undressing Kevin - still not letting their mouths part. It soon got really warm for Kevin as he felt his private parts getting firm and it getting a bit tight in his underwear. But that didn't stop Kevin from following Seung's action, and soon he was undressing Seung as well.  
They were soon standing there in the hallway only in their underwear, which was also wet. Kevin broke the kiss to take in the sight of the tall, pale, slim male in front of him. He was really beautiful, he couldn't be human. Kevin was once again convinced that the young man before his eyes indeed was a celestial being. He rested his eyes upon Seung's face, and noticed that he was flustered too, but still smirking, as Kevin felt a firm grasp around his shaft - which made Kevin gasp. He couldn't believe this was happening, it felt so good. Kevin's hands ghosting around on Seung's bare upper body. He was so cold, and Kevin just wanted to warm him up, and so he started attacking the asian's lips with hot and sweet kisses. Seung soon broke the kisses and looked Kevin in the eyes and said "this is going to be a sweet disaster.." Kevin didn't really know what he meant with that, but was way too caught up in the moment to care right picked up Edd, kissing him, as he walked them to the bed, where he laid Seung-Edd down, before soon being on top of him, kissing him senseless..  
Edd pulled Kevin closer, as he started grinding against Kevin's crotch, and Kevin was so close to losing his mind by now. He wanted to be inside of Seung soo bad.  
Seung gave Kevin a mischievous smile, a he continued grinding against his groin and slowly removing Kevin's underwear, before removing his own…  
Kevin looked Seung in the eyes, as if looking for permission to enter. Edd nodded still a smirk plastered on his face.

**** Okay, so I know it's been quite some time now since I last updated this story. I finally feel like can end this story! Do not worry, I will still write another chapter - which will be the final chapter. I just really want to thank you all for being by my side throughout this journey. I've had so much fun writing it, and reading you guys' response for every chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!****

**Xoxo, Leafeonz~**


End file.
